


Anniversary

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, because theo and liam are going out ofr their anniversary, derek and stiles are good uncles, derek babysits nolan, married thiam, nolan has a panick attack, nolan is thiam's adopted kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Liam and Theo are out for their anniversary and Derek offers to babysit Nolan, but sometimes children may be a little too worried about their parents. Especially Nolan.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/gifts).



> This was LittleRocker's prompt: Liam and Theo are out for their anniversary and Nolan is alone with someone babysitting him (I thought of Derek but you can choose who you want to) and he gets scared because it's late and his dads aren't coming back home and he thinks they're gone like his parents.   
> I hope you like it!!

At the Dunbar-Raeken household, the chimera was coming down the stairs already dressed in an elegant suit as Liam finished his shower over their bedroom. Tonight was their anniversary and they were going out to have dinner at some fancy restaurant while Derek babysits Nolan. When Theo and Liam were looking for someone to take care of their six-year old son they knew that anyone in the pack would gladly like to take care of the small bean but they too had lives.

Corey and Mason apparently had plans and that included in having their phones off so Liam thought that meant a big 'no'. Scott and Malia were out on a date too, Melissa was sick and Chris was taking care of her. Lydia wasn't in Beacon Hills as she and her mom had gone away on vacations. Stiles said he might be free but only late at night. Just when Theo thought that they would have to either cancel their plans or take Nolan out with them on their anniversary, he rang Derek. The Evolved wolf told them that he would gladly go to their house and babysit Nolan as he didn't had anything to do that night.

Back in the present, Theo was finishing with his cuffs as he got to the living room where Derek was standing, the little human clinging to his arm.

"Thanks, man. I owe you." the chimera said as he pulled the older man into bro handshake.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I get to take care of my favorite kid!" he says as he hugs Nolan, and twirls him around, making the kid laugh.

"If you say so." he says with a shrugs. Then he turns to the stairs, "Liam, come on! You can't possibly be taking more time preparing than Lydia!"

_"I'm almost done!"_ came the yells from the beta upstairs. _"And I do not take longer than Lydia!"_

"Sure, love!" he turns to Derek, "He totally does."

Derek snorts.

Nolan tugs at the Evolved wolf's jeans, "Uncle Derr, can we watch a movie?"

"Um, sure, but don't you wanna wait until after your dads are gone?"

"No! They're gonna come back in just a little time but you're gonna leave once they come back!"

Theo raises an eyebrow, "Is it me or is he excited that you're here more than he is about his parents?"

"He gets to see you two all the time, it's normal. Also, I'm the cool uncle."

"Yeah, Jackson and Corey are still fighting for that title. Good luck with that."

Nolan made grabby hands at Theo, and the chimera knew that the kid wanted to be held up, so he gently picked him up.

"Papa, why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because your dad likes me better when I'm all handsome. And because we're gonna go out and eat at a fancy restaurant."

Nolan tilted his head, "And why can't I go?"

"Oh, trust me, if it were for us you would but at that restaurant they don't allow kids." he could see Derek staring at him as he lowered his son on the floor, "What?"

"You just blatantly lied to your son on his face."

"What's your point?" Derek gives him a look. Theo rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. He looks down at Nolan, " _And_... because your dad and I are going out for our anniversary and it's only a 'couple' things." he looks back at Derek as if saying _'you happy now?'_.

Nolan nodded, knowing exactly what anniversaries were. His biological parents had those as well, and they usually left Nolan with a babysitter. Like Derek, only Derek is friendlier than his babysitter. They heard the sounds of steps coming from the stairs and they all turned to see Liam coming down the stairs in a suit too, his hair still kind of wet and combed back. Theo smiled at his husband, looking at him from head to toe once the beta was standing beside him.

"We both look really great tonight." Theo said.

"You know, if you'd just said that I looked great, I would have said 'So do you'."

"I couldn't take that risk."

Liam rolls his eyes with a smile and goes to kneel to be at Nolan's height. "Ready to have uncle Derr babysit you?"

"Yes! Yes! Uncle Derr!"

Liam smiled at him and still kneeling he looks up at Derek, "You sure you can handle him?"

"Liam, I had a sister who was younger than me once, remember? I know how to handle kids. If Nolan doesn't behave I'm just going to sit on him, look him in the eye and dangle a loogie right over his face. That's how I got Cora to do things when we were kids."

Liam just stares at him without moving a muscle.

"Stop hanging out with Stiles, please."

The older wolf smirks, showing his teeth. Theo looked over at his wrist watch,

"Okay, the reservations are at 7:40. We don't wanna be late."

Liam kissed Nolan's right cheek with a loud 'smuack' and then got up, half-hugging Derek while muttering a 'thanks' before separating and going to the door. Theo kissed Nolan's other cheek and he hugged Derek.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

The chimera went to the door where Liam was standing. He grabbed the car keys and gave them to Theo while he looked at the Evolved wolf.

"If anything happens call us."

"I will."

Liam nodded and Theo opened the door for him.

"Have a good night." called Derek as the couple crossed the door, waving at them before closing the door. The Evolved wolf heard the get into the car and as they drove away, Nolan turned to him.

"Are you really going to spit a loogie at me?" he asked with an innocent tone.

Derek smiled at the kid and playfully messed up with his hair before they went to the living room.

 

* * *

 

Nolan was so happy to have Derek babysit him! The older wolf would always talk to him in a soft tone and smile at him, very different from his usual demeanor. They were playing that Nolan was a prince and Derek was his pet-wolf -poor kid, still has no idea- and that together they were searching for the enchanted treasure aka the delicious chocolate cookies n' cream ice cream over the fridge. Nolan had a small blanket tied around his neck and was using it as a cape while Derek carried him around the house over his back, the small kid pointing at their next direction in search for the creamy dessert.

"Do you think a dragon is keeping the treasure?" Nolan asked as they were hiding behind the couch.

"I don't know. Let me check." Derek took a quick peek from behind the couch, "Well, if there is he's not there. Maybe he's asleep."

"We have to hurry! If he wakes up we might not get the treasure at all!"

"You're right. That's why you're the prince and I'm the pet."

Nodding at each other with serious faces, they slowly came from behind the couch and made their way to the kitchen, going slowly as if someone could hear them. Once they were in the kitchen, Nolan peeked inside until he saw the fridge. They made their way into the kitchen,

"Help me get to the door!"

Derek nodded and got all on fours in front of the fridge. Nolan got up on his back, standing on his feet so he could reach the fridge's door; he opened it and, almost recreating the famous scene from Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Nolan took out the ice cream.

"I got it!"

The timer from the kitchen rang and the two of them gasped.

"Get down!" Derek yelled as he rolled over, catching the kid and the ice cream over his arms and running back to their original position behind the couch.

They were panting, Derek even holding a hand to his chest as if he had been running away from hunters, although Nolan wouldn't know. Once he 'calmed' down, the Evolved wolf turned to the human kid,

"Do we have the treasure?"

Nolan showed him the ice cream container with a big smile, "Yes we do!"

Derek laughed and removed the lid, pulling out two spoons and giving one to Nolan; clinking their spoons, they each started eating the ice cream behind the couch.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Liam had left at 7 o'clock for dinner and they weren't still back. Nolan looked over the clock at the kitchen wall. The clock read 10:30. That's weird. If they were gonna be late they would usually let Nolan know. Maybe they would call in a few minutes, that's okay. Nothing to worry about. Nolan really tried not to worry about it as he and Derek continued playing and then ended up watching a movie. They were in the middle of watching Aladdin when Nolan decided to go to the kitchen to pour himself some water while Derek stayed in the couch. The kid poured some water in a glass and was taking some gulps when the clock on the wall caught his attention.

Almost midnight. Almost midnight and his dads still weren't back.

What if... What if they never came back?

_'No, that's ridiculous! They wouldn't leave me. They love me.'_

_'Your mom and dad loved you too but they still left, didn't they?'_ another voice said inside his head.

Nolan shook his head, and started hearing a faint sound; he couldn't describe it but it was annoying. He tried to think in something else but he would always go back to the same thought.

_'It wasn't their fault! They didn't meant to leave me!'_

_'Yeah, and what if that happens to your dad and papa too?'_ the voice said.

After that he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. His hands started trembling a little, still holding the glass of water and that sound continued.

What was that sound? It sounded like a hammer knocking against an anvil, each time hitting harder; like the metronome over the music room at school, each time getting higher. Then something was clenching inside his chest. Oh.

_Oh._

It was his heart. His heart was pounding, so hard, so loud he's impressed Derek hasn't commented on it. His head starts spinning around, and soon the glass slipped from his hand, smashing against the floor as his legs gave up underneath him and he slid down the fridge to the ground.

"Nolan? Nolan, are you-" Derek gasps, "Oh my god!" suddenly there's a loud noise, apparently steps, and then someone was kneeling in front of him and although he knew it was Derek, he couldn't see the Evolved wolf that well.

"Holy shit- oh, _no, no, no!_ " there was panic in Derek's voice, "Okay, okay! Nolan, you need to _calm down_! Do you hear me?"

Nolan really couldn't catch his breath; his eyelids fluttered, as if he was unable to keep them open for a moment, his chest seemed on fire.

Nolan barely registers as the Evolved wolf moved away from him and went back to the living room. As the human kid tried to keep his eyes open, he could hear Derek telling someone to come here in frantic voice. Meanwhile he's still over the floor, legs up and almost close to his chest and arms at his side, feeling numbness over his limbs. Everything was happening so fast and his head hurt.

He doesn't know how long he stayed like, but soon could hear Derek's voice again and moments later he feels soft and warm hands cupping his cheeks and the hands are making him look up until he's looking at the warm amber eyes of his uncle Stiles. The brunet human is looking at him with such a calm voice very different than his heartbeat, and he can see Derek standing behind Stiles, arms crossed over his chest and a worried look over his face.

"Okay, Nolan. It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Breathe with me, ok? In and out, slowly. You can do it."

Nolan tries to follow his movements but it hurts so much, his mind is in a hazy state and Stiles' face is blurry. But he does as he's told; he breathes in and then out. In and out. His head was still pounding but his heart started beating evenly each passing second.

"That's it. You're doing great; keep going. In and out."

Nolan closed his eyes so he could focus better instead of looking at blurry forms. Stiles' hands were still warm and comforting over his face and Nolan was grateful for the skin to skin contact. It took him a couple of minutes but soon his breathing was going back to normal and his heart was no longer beating like crazy inside his chest. The scent of pain and anxiety stopped filling the kitchen and Derek was grateful for that.

Derek and Stiles share a look and both let out a relieved sigh.

 

* * *

 

Nolan slowly tries to open his eyes, and it takes some effort to do it but when he finally opens them he notices that he's over the couch, the soft cushions around him like a fortress and his head resting over someone's lap. He felt a hand combing his hair and looked up to see Stiles smiling softly at him,

"Hey, there, champ. How you're holding it?"

"'m fine..."

Derek was sitting in the single couch, elbows over his knees and looking at them.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Nolan closes his mouth in a thin line. He's not sure if he should tell them. But they were really worried about him, weren't they? But what if they told his dads?

Derek can hear his heart going up and he's going to tell him that it's okay; that he doesn't have to when Nolan opens his mouth,

"Dad and papa were taking long in coming back. They usually call when they're gonna be late but... they didn't. And I tried, I really tried not to think about it but it was getting late and they weren't home and I remembered... remembered..."

Stiles seems to catch up on that 'cus he soon looks at the kid in awe and proceeds to sit him up so he can wrap his arms around Nolan, bringing him close to his body. Nolan hides his face over Stiles' chest, feeling a not over his throat as the brunet caresses his hair. Derek seemed to understand as well as he got up from his seat and moved to sit beside Stiles, one arm behind the couch and behind them.

"Nolan, your dad and papa are fine." Derek said.

"Yeah, they're just a little late, maybe because they decided to go take a walk around the park or something. You know how much they like to take a walk."

Nolan knows he's right. They do like to take long walks over the park or the preserve.

A hand touches his back and it feels bigger than Stiles': It's Derek's. "Don't worry, they're fine. I promise you that."

Nolan nods again; he believes in his uncles and he also believes in his dads. It's like a weight has been lift from his shoulders. Now that he feels calm again he finally feels the sleep catch up with him and his eyelids start feeling heavier.

The two of them are in silence for a couple of minutes before is Derek the one who breaks the silence,

"Thanks for showing up."

Stiles looks at him, "I told you I was on my way."

"Yeah but, you know. Thanks for coming."

"You were panicking."

Derek frowns, "I was not."

"Really? Because your exact words were 'Mieczyslaw, for fuck's sake, move your ass quicker or Liam's gonna have my head for letting his only son die!'."

Derek feels a flush over his neck and turns his head to the other side, avoiding Stiles from seeing him as much as he can. He knows that the brunet is grinning because he knows he's right.

"It's okay, sourwolf." he plants a small kiss over Derek's jaw, "It was smart that you called me."

He feels Derek relax a little but he still has his head turned away. Chuckling, Stiles rests his head over his chest while his arms are still around the sleeping Nolan.

Theo and Liam arrived half hour later; apparently their car had died in the middle of the road and they had to wait for someone to pass by and help them. Then, Liam's phone died and Theo had apparently left his at home, so they couldn't call to tell them that they would be late. When they finally came back they entered their house only to find Derek, Stiles and Nolan all cuddled up in the couch, a blanket thrown lazily on top of them. The Evolved wolf stirs after feeling a presence in the house and opens an eye to look at the couple.

"Do we want to know?" Liam asks.

Derek shakes his head. Maybe another day, but not right now. The kid's been through enough for one night. He carefully moves up from the couch, being extra careful to not wake up the Nolan. Once he's standing up, he bends down and puts an arm around Stiles' back and under his knees and picks him up from the couch, the brunet just moving a little but not waking up. He turns back to Theo and Liam and he whispers a 'good night' under his breath, knowing that the other two can hear him. Liam walks him to the door, opening it for him and thanking him for taking care of Nolan. Derek smiles and says that he would do it again and with a nod, he walks back to his car, still carrying the sleeping Stiles over his arms.

Liam closes the door and goes back to the living room where Theo is just picking up Nolan from the couch; the chimera turns to him with their son on his arms.

"Let's go to bed."

Liam nods and the two of them go upstairs and to their bedroom. They lie Nolan down on the bed but when Theo goes to move away a tiny hand grips on his dress shirt, not wanting to let go. The chimera sends a look to his husband, who moves so he's lying on the bed behind Nolan and hugging him. That makes the kid let go and instead clutch at Liam's arm. Theo moves away from the bed to take off his jacket and shoes and goes to lie down opposite to Liam, facing him as the beta hugs their son.

Liam is gently running his fingers over Nolan's hair while Theo's hand is over the kid's arm. The beta looks up to see Theo looking at them with so much love and he smiles, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of their bodies and the scent of his family lull him.

 

 

_"Being a family means you are a part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life." - Lisa Weedn._


End file.
